Confusión
by Irieru
Summary: Una sensación tan extraña... ¿es capaz de llevarnos a tales extremos? Koizumi Itsuki x Kyon. Yaoi HARD. ¿Oneshot? xD


Empecé a escribir este fanfic hace prácticamente un año y medio, pero finalmente me ha dado por terminarlo XDDDDD lo escribí durante mi época de Koizumi x Kyon fandom, aunque de la cantidad de ideas para fanfics que tenía de esta pareja escribí la más simple XDDDD pero bueno, espero que os guste y que no os aburra al leerlo! xD

Disclaimer: Koizumi y Kyon, a la vez que Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu, pertenecen a Nagaru Tanigawa.

* * *

  
Después del largo camino que había que recorrer para llegar al cuarto de la Brigada SOS, por fin me encontré frente la puerta. Además, con este insoportable calor el camino se hace aún más largo...

Di un par de golpecitos en la puerta, no quería pasar por si Haruhi estaba desnudando otra vez a Asahina-san para obligarla a disfrazarse con alguno de esos trajes que tanto le gustan. Aunque me sorprendió bastante que, al momento, una voz masculina se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta, invitándome a entrar.

Giré el pomo y observé por un segundo la escena. Nagato estaba leyendo uno de esos libros de ciencia ficción que tanto le gustan cerca de la ventana, ignorando completamente todo lo que aconteciera; mientras Koizumi estaba sentado en una silla metálica cerca de la mesa del cuarto, jugueteando con una baraja de cartas. No sé cómo le pueden gustar tanto este tipo de juegos, si la mayoría de veces que juega pierde.

"Ah, eres tú. Suzumiya-san nos ha dado hoy el día libre. Últimamente parece ser que se aburre mucho, así que ha ido a buscar ideas para algo que podamos hacer entre todos."

Cuando Haruhi está así, ya podemos echarnos a temblar. Nada ni nadie podrá hacer que cambie de opinión, y casi siempre todo lo que decide suele ser un buen problema, sobre todo para Asahina-san y para mí.  
Espera... entonces, ¿por qué estás tú aquí? Tienes el día libre, tío.

"No tenía otra cosa que hacer, de modo que prefería esperarte para jugar a algo."

Ya es normal que interprete que si aparezco por aquí, no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer... desde luego, Haruhi ha cambiado mi vida dando un giro de 270º -no llega a tanto como para ser de 360º-, aún no sé si para bien o para mal. Aunque al menos podré distraerme un rato.

Estuvimos jugando a las cartas bastante tiempo, hasta que nos pareció aburrido. No sé si era porque era muy malo o porque estaba dejándome ganar, pero Koizumi terminaba siempre perdiendo, como de costumbre. Mientras pensábamos qué otra cosa podíamos hacer, me empezó a apetecer un poco de té...

... Pero no me di cuenta de que Asahina-san tampoco había venido hoy. Y ya era bastante tarde como para aparecer en ese momento.  
¿Qué le habría pasado?

"Suzumiya-san se fue con ella antes de que tú llegaras. Siento no habértelo dicho antes."

Vaya... eso quiere decir que hoy no probaré el té de Asahina-san. Tampoco podré ver su sonrisa ni oir su dulce vocecita diciéndome "Kyon-kun, espero que te guste"...

"Si quieres, podría preparar yo el té. No me importaría hacerlo."

Si tuviera que hacer yo mi propio té, prefería beber agua embotellada. Nagato ni siquiera se levantaría para hacer el té -aunque el té que me dio a probar en su apartamento no estaba mal- así que supongo que no habría ningún problema.

Con una sonrisa en la cara, Koizumi se levantó para hacer el té. Mientras esperaba, me quedé mirando las cartas con las que habíamos estado jugando. Cogí una y observé sus dos caras durante bastante rato, hasta que una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"Ya está listo. Toma, puedes servirte todo lo que quieras."

Koizumi me dio la taza llena de té, mientras él se sentaba con la suya propia. La sostuve un momento entre mis manos hasta que se enfrió un poco. Lo probé y, ciertamente, no sabía tan mal como me esperaba, de hecho, estaba bastante bueno. Prácticamente me lo bebí de un trago, tenía bastante sed. No recordaba que se te diera tan bien hacer el té, Koizumi.

"Ah... gracias. Me alegro de que esta vez te haya gustado."

Su sonrisa parecía sincera, aunque no pude distinguirla bien, ya que siempre tiene esa estúpida expresión en la cara.  
Prácticamente, sin darme cuenta, mientras miraba su sonriente cara, el sueño empezó a atacarme de una forma que no lo había hecho antes, tenía la necesidad de dormirme al instante. Uh... esto no era normal. Los ojos se me cerraban sin que pudiera evitarlo, oía a Koizumi hablar, pero sus palabras las oía en la lejanía, eran prácticamente ilegibles... terminé por apoyar mis brazos en la mesa para acomodarme tras un gran esfuerzo al obligar a mi cuerpo a moverse y eché mi cabeza en ellos, durmiéndome al instante.

* * *

  
No sé cómo había caído dormido tan de repente. Tampoco sabía cuánto tiempo había estado así, pero por la luz anaranjada que entraba por la ventana, más o menos pude saber que era algo tarde. Me desperté después de notar una sensación extraña en los labios. Era algo cálido, húmedo, suave... y muy agradable. Me recordaba a algo que había vivido hace unos meses, pero no conseguía recordar el qué...  
Abrí los ojos y miré a mi alrededor. Todavía estaba en el club de literatura, seguía sentado en la misma posición que antes, y la escena prácticamente había cambiado poco desde la última vez que la vi, con la única diferencia de que la silla cerca de la ventana estaba vacía.

"No hace falta que te esfuerces, no hay nadie más aquí salvo tú y yo."

Pude reconocer perfectamente esa voz que venía detrás de mí. Me giré para comprobar que, efectivamente, era Koizumi Itsuki. La luz anaranjada le daba de lleno, y su silueta se tornó del mismo color. Su silueta... semidesnuda, ya que tenía la camisa desabrochada. Además, su expresión facial era ligeramente distinta... conservaba su sonrisa falsa, pero lo extraño era su mirada. Parecía... como si quisiera hacer algo malvado. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, tenía el presagio de que no iba a pasar nada ía mirándole mientras terminaba de despertarme. Pude notar entonces que, prácticamente, hacía la misma temperatura que hace unas horas. El calor que hacía en la habitación me estaba asando. Fui a desabrocharme un poco la camisa cuando...

¿... Eh? ¿... Por qué tenía la corbata atada entre las dos manos, y detrás de la espalda? ¿Quién me había inmovilizado?  
No fue muy difícil darse cuenta de quién había sido el culpable.

"Así el juego será mucho más divertido, ¿no crees?"

Intenté soltarme, pero fue inútil. El nudo era demasiado fuerte como para destensarlo un poco siquiera. Tocaba mi corbata -supe que era la mía al mirar hacia mi cuello y comprobar que no estaba ahí- y la intentaba coger con un par de dedos, pero no conseguía acumular la fuerza suficiente para tirar del nudo.  
¿De qué maldito juego me estás hablando, Koizumi?

"Sólo has de seguir las reglas del juego. En realidad, son pocas, y muy sencillas. Si me haces caso y las obedeces, lo pasaremos mucho mejor..."

Noté como a medida que iba hablando, la voz de Koizumi se iba acercando a mí, bajando su tono de voz progresivamente. Me rodeó con sus brazos, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en mi hombro derecho.

"... sólamente, tú y yo..."

Esas últimas palabras me las dijo al oido, en un leve susurro que me hizo estremecer. Nunca antes nadie me había hecho algo así, así que seguramente tuviera las mejillas sonrosadas... y me avergonzaba de ello. El cosquilleo que sentía era totalmente desagradable, teniendo en cuenta quién me estaba susurrando cosas al oído. ¿Qué pretendes hacer, maldito bastardo?

"La primera y única regla es... relajarse, disfrutar de todo lo que vaya a ocurrir..."

De pronto, sus manos empezaron a desabrochar mi camisa, acariciando mi pecho. Eran caricias ligeras, calmadas, suaves... se sentía bien...  
Espera. No, no me sentía bien. No me estaba dejando llevar. ¡Dios! ¡Un tío me estaba metiendo mano! ¡Creía que había dejado claro que soy heterosexual!  
Me moví violentamente, intentando escapar del abrazo de Koizumi, pero no me dejó. Sus brazos me sujetaban muy fuertemente, así que intenté hacerle entrar en razón. ¿¡Qué cojones le pasa a este tío!?

"Ya estoy cansado... de fingir siempre felicidad, escondiendo mi verdadera naturaleza, ignorando mis propios deseos..."

Aunque el ángulo de visión era casi escaso, pude ver parte de la cara de Koizumi. Le vi con una expresión melancólica en la cara, algo que me sorprendió bastante. Su sonrisa falsa, por supuesto, desapareció. Así que por fin te has quitado la máscara, ¿eh?

"... Sólo te deseo a ti."

Al mismo tiempo que con un par de dedos cogía mi barbilla, Koizumi se acercaba poco a poco a mi cara, podía ver sus ojos color ámbar mirándome fíjamente. No es que sea un experto en saber qué quieren decir las miradas, pero estoy seguro que la mirada de Koizumi reflejaba desesperación, tristeza... y deseo.

"Te quiero."

No me dio tiempo para reaccionar, ya que Koizumi hizo algo que no me hubiera esperado nunca de él. Quizá se me acerque más de lo normal para ser un chico, pero... nunca había pensado que llegaría a besarme.  
Sus labios se habían fusionado con los míos. Se movía lentamente mientras los masajeaba, parecía que estaba disfrutando mucho de ese momento. En cambio, yo no estaba disfrutando en absoluto.  
En el momento en el que Koizumi me besó, pude darme cuenta de que esa sensación era prácticamente idéntica a la que sentí cuando besé a Haruhi. ¿Era a eso lo que me recordaba?... Tuvo que ser eso, sí... aunque mi subconsciente negaba este hecho, no era ese momento lo que estaba recordando. Mi beso con Haruhi fue el primero, estaba seguro de eso... y éste, ¿el tercero?  
Comprendí entonces que lo que sentí al despertarme hace unos instantes también era un beso... y que lo más probable es que quién me besó mientras dormía era el mismo tío que me estaba besando ahora. Me sentí asqueado por haberme dejado besar por otro hombre, aunque... en realidad, lo que sentía no estaba tan mal...

... Espera, ¿que coño acababa de pensar? No, olvídalo. No estaba disfrutando con eso. Pero, ¿qué significaba lo que estaba sintiendo en lo más profundo de mi ser? Quizá... ¿realmente ese beso me estaba gustando? No, no era posible. Tenía muy claro que no me atraían los hombres, no podía disfrutar con algo así...

Cuando me recuperé del desconcierto me moví en la silla, girándome hacia a la derecha intentando separarme de él, pero justo en ese momento, cogiendo mi cara con ambas manos, introdujo su lengua en mi boca, buscando la mía propia, pareciendo como si le fuera la vida en ello.  
Mi mente sólo pensaba en que tenía que separarme de él, Koizumi es un tío y me daba bastante asco que invadiera mi espacio personal de esa manera. Obligué a mi cuerpo a obedecer esas órdenes que enviaba mi cerebro, situando mis manos atadas en su pecho -en una posición bastante incómoda, por cierto- intentando separarle de mí. Sin embargo, mis brazos no conseguían acumular la fuerza suficiente como para apartarle. Al intentar empujarle, todos los esfuerzos eran en vano.

Su beso se intensificó aún más, se volvió mucho más intenso y salvaje. Podía sentir como la saliva de Koizumi se mezclaba con la mía, y debido a sus violentos movimientos, en conjunto con los míos propios intentando impedir que la cosa fuera a más, la saliva mezclada se resbalaba por la comisura de mis labios, llegando a la barbilla.  
Volví a intentar hacer fuerza para separarle de mi, pero había algo que estaba debilitando toda mi energía, como si se hubiera evaporado de pronto. Como si... toda esa energía se hubiera convertido en placer...

¡N-no! ¿¡Qué demonios estaba pensando!? No... ¡no me estaba dando placer, no sentía nada mientras Koizumi me besaba!... Pero, si de verdad era así... ¿Por qué no soy capaz de apartarle de mi lado? ¿Realmente... quería que me besara?  
La duda me estaba matando, no conseguía entender lo que me pasaba. Mi mente me decía que me apartara de él, mis instintos me incitaban a dejarme llevar... no sabía qué hacer...

Después de que esos pensamientos inundaran mi mente, su beso terminó. Ambos necesitabamos oxígeno, lo cierto es que, al tener la mente ocupada por las dudas, no me di cuenta de que no estaba respirando. Sin embargo... al instante que Koizumi se separó de mi, no pude evitar que un gemido se escapara de mis propios labios... el placer retenido se manifestó en ese pequeño sonido. No fue muy sonoro, pero parece ser que Koizumi se dio cuenta de ello. Me avergoncé de ello, era como reconocer que me había gustado su beso... Dios, ¿qué cojones me pasa?...

"¿Ves como realmente... esto te gusta?"

Su mirada volvía a ser la misma que cuando me desperté. Sonreía, pero sus ojos reflejaban maldad, a la vez que estaban llenos de lujuria.  
Ya no pensaba en huir, ni en querer darle una paliza a Koizumi para hacer que olvidara absolutamente todo. Simplemente... la experiencia vivida me impedía pensar. Lo único que hacía era respirar, intentando recuperar el aliento, a la vez que observaba los ojos ambarinos de Koizumi, cada vez más brillantes.

"Pero esto sólo es el comienzo... aún queda lo mejor..."

Diciendo esas cosas con una sonrisa inocente en la cara no encaja demasiado. Aún así, seguía aturdido por el beso de Koizumi, era por eso que no le presté atención a sus palabras. Fue como si mi mente se desactivara, o directamente se fuera a dormir.  
Sólo podía... sentir.

Pero... ¿qué sentía realmente? La sensación de repulsión y de asco que antes invadía cada célula de mi cuerpo se había ido a echar la siesta junto con mi mente. En su lugar, sólo quedaba una sensación completamente distinta...

Quería más. Mi cuerpo quería sentir a Koizumi cerca... no, lo necesitaba. Le necesitaba.  
Mis recuerdos me decían que nunca antes había experimentado algo así. Sin embargo, no sentía la sensación como completamente nueva. Aún así, pude comprobar qué era lo que la gente llama "placer"...

Fue como si con una simple mirada Koizumi entendiera todos mis pensamientos, que ni siquiera yo mismo podía entender plenamente.  
Koizumi se sentó en mis piernas, haciendo que pudiera sentir el notable bulto que había en sus pantalones. Mi camisa semi-desabrochada fue desabrochada finalmente y arrojada fuera de mi cuerpo. Mientras, las hábiles manos de Koizumi volvían a acariciar mi pecho, y esta vez las mías -que seguían atadas detrás de mi espalda- no impidieron que ese hecho se llevara a cabo.  
A la vez que me acariciaba, empezó a darme pequeños besos en el cuello, succionándo pequeñas zonas a veces, provocándome aún más, y dejándome pequeñas marquitas rojas que luego me tocaría ocultar disimuladamente. Ambos nos movíamos mucho, él para proporcionarme placer... y yo para intentar retenerlo. Aunque era una tarea bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta que nunca nadie antes me había hecho esto.  
Debido a esos movimientos, la silla terminó por ceder hacia un lado, y ambos nos caímos al suelo. Sin embargo, parece ser que a Koizumi le importó poco, ya que seguía dándome pequeños besos por la zona del cuello... optó por darme el último y, a la vez que se incorporaba, poco a poco bajó para pasar sus dedos por mis pezones, para más tarde, cubrirlos con su boca y masajearlos con su lengua. No pude evitar gemir ante esa nueva sensación. Se sentía muy bien... demasiado bien...

"A-ah..."

El pantalón me estorbaba, sentía que iba a explotar de un momento a otro. Pero antes de avisar sobre ello, Koizumi, a la vez que seguía lamiendo mi pecho muy sensualmente, ya estaba desabrochándomelo, haciendo que mi miembro ya no se sintiera aprisionado...  
Por otra parte, pensar que Koizumi vio mi miembro totalmente erecto por acciones que él mismo estaba efectuando, me hacía sonrojarme todavía aún más.  
Nuestras miradas se cruzaron entonces, y pude verme reflejado en sus ojos. No podía sostener su intensa mirada un instante más, así que hice algo que no me esperaría que hiciera en toda mi vida.

En un impluso, junté mis labios con los suyos. No era la primera vez que besaba a alguien, pero me sentí como un completo novato. Sin embargo, mis instintos me decían... que no era la primera vez que le besaba, a él. Aunque en ese momento no presté mucha atención a ese hecho.  
El beso no tenía ni de lejos la voracidad y la pasión del anterior...  
Pero de eso ya se encargó Koizumi. Él fue quien le puso el ritmo necesario para que fuera un beso violento, apasionado, mucho más voraz que el primero... ¿o sería el segundo? Sí, más bien.  
Su lengua recorría mi boca, no se dejó ningún rincón sin explorar, exactamente igual que antes. Salvo por el detalle de que... al fin, había admitido que eso me gustaba. Lo reconozco, sí, me estaba gustando esa sensación tan extraña, y a la vez tan placentera...  
Con la escasa experiencia que tenía, le correspondí al beso. Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron, mezclando nuestras salivas y alientos. Ambos gemíamos sin parar, a ambos nos gustaba esa sensación, nos encantaba...

Mientras nos besábamos, Koizumi continuó la tarea que había dejado antes. Notaba que el pantalón lo tenía por las rodillas... no, por los tobillos. La única prenda de ropa que tenía puesta eran los boxers, que ocultaban mi erección, pero no podían disimularla.  
Koizumi pasó una de sus manos por esa zona, rozándola con los dedos, haciéndome soltar un gemido dentro de su boca. Sabía por instinto qué era lo que venía a continuación, pero no opuse ninguna resistencia. Ya no tenía ganas de protestar por lo que me hacía, ni siquiera de pensar en ello. Sólo... le deseaba, quería que fuera sólo él quién me proporcionara ese placer tan exquisito.

Una vez terminó el beso, volvimos a mirarnos a los ojos. Le ví sudando a mares, con las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas y respirando entrecortadamente debido a la falta de aire. Seguramente, yo estaría también de la misma forma, ya que, a pesar de estar prácticamente desnudo, tenía mucho calor, especialmente en varias partes muy concretas de mi cuerpo...

Parece ser que Koizumi se dió cuenta al mirarme a los ojos de que ya no le opondría ninguna resistencia, porque lo siguiente que hizo fue desatar la corbata que aprisionaba mis manos. Tal y como pensaba, no opuse ninguna resistencia, tan sólo seguí mirándole, recuperando aire, expectante a que terminara con lo que había empezado...

Apoyé ambas manos sobre el suelo. Si estaba frío no me importaba, porque no pude notarlo al estar mi cuerpo tan caliente. Y lo estaría aún más a partir de ese momento... porque Koizumi retiró de mi cuerpo la única prenda que llevaba en ese momento, dejando completamente libre mi miembro, el cual estaba totalmente erecto.  
Ante su mirada de sorpresa y admiración, noté como mis mejillas se sonrojaron aún más si cabía. No tuve más remedio que apartar la mirada de sus ojos, aunque realmente estaba ardiendo en ganas de poder sentirle todavía más cerca...  
Pude ver cómo las prendas que llevaba puestas iban amontonándose en el suelo. Primero su chaqueta y la corbata, después su camisa, dejando ver su torso, perfectamente formado, al que no pude evitar mirar y viéndose inexplicablemente sexy...  
... Espera, ¿desde cuando me ha parecido perfecto un pecho masculino? Seguramente esto sea sólamente un delirio. Sí, tenía que ser eso. Le ví sin camisa cuando fuimos de "vacaciones" a la isla de los hermanos Tamaru, y no sentí nada. Estaba delirando ahora mismo, porque no le podía encontrar otra explicación.

Mi mente despertó un breve momento, pero la empujé otra vez a irse a dormir al volver a sentir un placer inigualable. En ese momento, sentí la lengua de Koizumi deslizándose por todo mi miembro, masajeando y succionando a la vez, provocando que tuviera que contener los gemidos que luchaban por escapar de mi garganta, pero que no quería que salieran por vergüenza, no quería que se diera cuenta de que eso me encantaba, y de que quería que aumentara el ritmo cada vez más...

Pero me dejó con las ganas. Separó sus labios de mi miembro en el momento en que más necesitaba que continuara. Me estaba retorciendo de placer, pero Koizumi decidió prolongar mi tortura unos instantes más.

Le ví desabrochándose los pantalones a la vez que bajándose su propia ropa interior, pero no quería perder tiempo. Puso dos dedos de la mano que tenía libre delante de mi boca, rozando con la yema de su dedo índice mis labios. ¿De verdad... quería que hiciera eso? ¿Me estaba incitando... a lamerle los dedos?

... no tuve más remedio que hacerlo. Así lo hice. Acerqué mis labios a sus dedos hasta que quedadon introducidos dentro, mientras mi lengua los lubricaba con mi propia saliva. En ese momento, me daba igual lo que tuviera que hacer, porque necesitaba explotar de placer, liberar esa excitación retenida de una vez, algo que sólo Koizumi podía ayudarme a hacer.  
A la vez que lamía sus dedos, Koizumi dejó libre su propio miembro, también completamente erecto, casi al límite, prácticamente como el mío. Nada más darme cuenta, extrajo sus dedos de mi boca... para, en el instante después, introducirlos en otro lugar de mi cuerpo.

Nunca había sentido algo parecido. Jamás. Al notar cómo su dedo se introducía dentro de mi entrada, experimenté algo que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de sentir. Era muy extraño, sentía dolor, en parte me dolía, pero por otra parte... se sentía bien, se sentía especialmente bien, me gustaba esa sensación tan extraña... me encantaba.  
Esta vez... sí que no pude retener mis gemidos mucho más. Y menos cuando introdujo el segundo dedo, y con ello alcanzó cierto punto que me hizo estremecer, arqueando la espalda ante el placer, disfrutando ante esa sensación nueva tan maravillosa, deseando más que nunca tener a Koizumi cerca de mí, proporcionándome ese placer que sólo él era capaz de darme...

Después de dilatar mi entrada un poco y de excitarme aún más si podía, extrajo sus dedos, dejándome un breve instante para recuperar el aliento... porque, tal y como expresaron sus palabras...

"Ahora viene lo mejor. Relájate, y disfrutarás como nunca..."

Volví a notar algo en ese lugar. Ahora era algo mucho más grande y más duro, sin duda algo que conseguiría excitarme mucho más. Su miembro poco a poco iba entrando en mi interior. Dolía, a pesar de que tenía la entrada dilatada, el dolor era inevitable, pero poco a poco, al mismo tiempo que se iba introduciendo cada vez más, ese dolor se iba convirtiendo en ese placer que todo mi cuerpo necesitaba sentir...  
Finalmente podía sentir toda su longitud dentro de mí. No podía contener ni las lágrimas ni las ganas de gritar mucho más. Mis gritos recorrieron toda la sala, quién sabe si llegaron a escucharse fuera. Sus embestidas eran cada vez más placenteras, y estoy seguro de que mis gritos eran más fuertes a cada ataque. La sensación que me había hecho sentir con sus dedos era incomparable a la que sentía ahora mismo. Todo lo que había a nuestro alrededor desapareció. En ese momento sólo podía sentir esa sensación que tanto me gustaba. Sentía que iba a explotar de placer, estaba apunto de alcanzar el éxtasis...

... y así pasó. Al mismo tiempo que un gemido ensordecedor escapó de mi garganta, mi miembro expulsó todo el semen retenido por el placer, deslizándose por su torso y dejando restos también en el mío. Prácticamente al mismo tiempo, Koizumi hizo lo mismo, con la diferencia de que su gemido fue bastante menos sonoro que el que yo dejé escapar.  
Koizumi salió de mi interior, al mismo tiempo que se dejó caer a mi lado. Ambos respirábamos entrecortadamente, necesitábamos recuperar el aire que entre los gritos y el placer habíamos dejado escapar. Mientras, no podíamos parar de mirarnos a los ojos, no podíamos desviar la mirada el uno del otro. Fue Koizumi el que rompió el silencio entre ambos.

"¿Ves como realmente... te ha gustado?"

Su sonrisa característica volvió a su cara. No volvió a mostrar lujuria ni deseo, ni era una sonrisa malvada, era una sonrisa sincera. Por primera vez, pude apreciar cómo era la verdadera sonrisa de Koizumi. Me costaba admitirlo, pero así como me había gustado la mezcla de sensaciones que había sentido antes, su sonrisa también me gustó, así que le respondí imitando su gesto.

"No... ha estado mal. Pero no dejas de ser un maldito bastardo, me drogaste para inmovilizarme y así aprovecharte de mí."

Al escuchar esa frase, Koizumi rió. Fue una risa suave, por supuesto, nada fingida. Mi mente debía continuar dormida, porque esa risa me pareció realmente bonita. Supongo que en ese momento pude entender por qué tantas chicas se fijan en él, y es que finalmente acepté que ese chico me parecía... atractivo. Todo su ser.  
Me quedé mirándole, todavía con la sonrisa implantada en la cara. Aunque no llegó a durar mucho ese momento, porque a la vez que sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo sudado y caliente, sus labios volvieron a rozar los míos, brindándome un beso dulce, que no podía ser comparado con los besos que nos habíamos dado antes, pero que igualmente me encantó.

"Te quiero."

Sus palabras llegaron a mis oídos en un pequeño susurro, tan dulce como el sabor de sus labios. Como respuesta, mis brazos respondieron a su abrazo devolviéndoselo, con el cariño al que nadie le he conseguido dar. Mientras ambos permanecíamos abrazados cerré mis ojos para poder sentirle más cerca, y casi sin darme cuenta, volví a quedarme dormido, esta vez entre sus brazos, y con esa sonrisa que no me apetecía borrar.

* * *

"..."

"Kyon. ¡Kyon!"

Podía oír una voz en la lejanía llamándome por ese estúpido apodo. Conocía esa voz muy bien, pero aún seguía dormido, y no me apetecía abrir los ojos...

"¡Ey, Kyon! ¡Despierta! ¡Es ya muy tarde!"

Esa voz continuaba llamándome. Cada vez podía escucharla más cerca, pero seguía sin ganas de despertar.

"¡¡Kyon!! ¡Despierta! ¿Qué haces dormido aquí? ¿Y qué haces con la camisa desabrochada? ¡Hace calor, pero por la noche refresca! ¡Abrígate un poco hombre!"

Ante su insistencia, finalmente no tuve más remedio que abrir los ojos. Una vez pudieron alcanzar a formar imágenes nítidas, ví allí el rostro de alguien a quién no me apetecía ver. Suzumiya Haruhi estaba ante mí. Gritándome como siempre.  
Me incorporé en la silla en la que estaba sentado, mientras me limpiaba la saliva que había dejado caer y que quedó reseca en mi mejilla. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que ya me había despertado de la misma forma, y no hacía mucho.

"Había venido a dejar aquí todas las compras, pero no esperaba verte por aquí. ¿Tanto os habéis aburrido sin mí? Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez."

Preferí no responderla, así que ignoré sus palabras. Me preocupaba más la molestia que tenía en mi zona trasera que sus tonterías. También me di cuenta de que, como Haruhi había dicho, tenía la camisa desabrochada, y... con unas marcas rojas muy sospechosas.

Fue entonces cuando lo recordé todo. Un sudor frío recorrió mi mejilla.

"¿Qué pasa? Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma..."

¿No eres tú la que más interesada podría estar en fantasmas?  
No, no se trataba de eso. Los tocamientos. Los besos. Los gemidos. Esa sensación. Mis recuerdos no podían equivocarse, porque todo coincidía con las marcas que tenía mi cuerpo. Incluso mis muñecas estaban ligeramente enrojecidas.

¿Había tenido... sexo... con Koizumi? ¿Koizumi me había metido su...?

Grité ante la frustración. No era para menos. Koizumi me había tocado, besado, incluso yo le besé y tomé la iniciativa... y al final... uh...  
¡Dios, me había dejado penetrar por un tío! ¡¡Y lo peor es que me había gustado!! Aaarrgg, no podía perdonármelo, me había dejado llevar ante _eso_, ¡no podía soportarlo...!

"Kyon... ¿qué te pasa?"

Haruhi. Dime ahora mismo dónde está Koizumi.  
Necesitaba saberlo. Me daba igual si mi tono de voz era muy amenazante, o si con la mirada la había asustado, porque estaba asustada, me miraba como si estuviera a punto de matarla. Lo siento Haruhi, no va a malas, pero esto es un asunto personal.

"Le he visto salir del cuarto del club cuando venía. No debe estar muy lejos..."

Gracias, Haruhi. De verdad, te debo una.  
Recogí mis cosas, todavía esparcidas por el suelo, y me vestí. Dejé a Haruhi allí sola, y fui hacia la entrada del instituto. Salté los escalones de tres en tres para llegar allí más rápido. Ni siquiera noté el cansancio, porque sólo tenía en mente una cosa.  
**  
¡¡Te mataré, maldito bastardo!!**

* * *

  
De alguna forma tenía que hacer que Kyon no pareciera tan OOC, ¿no? XD es posible que haya continuación de este fanfic, he dejado algún cabo suelto... así que si algún día me vuelve la inspiración, volveré a escribir :3 jiji, espero que os haya gustado, aunque esté tan pobremente escrito XD''


End file.
